Remembered
by Royal Detective
Summary: Everyone seems to be at peace during the night but one little princess isn't. One can't simply be at peace while missing a loved one! So after trying so hard to go to sleep Sofia takes a stroll to the kitchen for a midnight snack yet did she know she would run into her mentor. A sorcerer and apprentice talk just might do her some good.(Dedicated to my mother)


_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone, I bet you've realized that I've been posting sad stories lately and I'm sorry about that, after this story I plan to write more happier and funny stories! What can I say is that September is a sad month for me. Three years ago my mother passed away due to having cancer. I had forgotten what it was but it due to smoking that killed her if I remember correctly. If my mom had lived longer she would have enjoyed "Sofia the First" to this day like I do but she died two months before the premiere even aired. So this story is dedicated to her. Please Read and Review!

 _ **Sofia the First: Remembered**_

She lay awake, staring at the top of her canopy bed, she had tried to fall asleep but it just wouldn't come to her. Usually, the youngest princess of Enchancia would be able to fall asleep fast but not tonight. Sadness had consumed the young girl and it was all because a certain man was on her mind. It wasn't the mind's fault to bring up certain tragedies to a person, it was the tragedy.

Sofia sighed as she turned to look out the window to where the moon was shinning bright, it would seem the peaceful night didn't fit her mood. This bright night reminded her of the times she would star gaze with her father before going to bed. For once, Sofia had wished it was a rainy night.

Everywhere she looked it would seem a memory would come flooding to her about her previous father. True, the big room where she inhabited now had no memory with him but the objects around her did. Sofia sighed again; she needed to get out of her room. She had to find something that would help her sleep but then an idea of a midnight snack occurred to her.

Without another thought about the decision Sofia pushed the covers off of her, put her robe on and began her stroll to the kitchen.

Once the young girl was out in the hall she looked around as of uncertain of her idea of going on a search for snacks but continued on. She wasn't going to be discouraged by the spooky halls that held every creepy shadow that would dance against the light. No, she needed to reach the kitchen to solve her problem but then Sofia hoped her idea would work.

As the frightened yet brave girl came up to the entrance of the garden a shadowed figure came inside the entrance."Princess Sofia, what are you doing up so late?" When she got a closer observation of the man she realized that it was only Cedric.

'I couldn't sleep so I thought a snack might make me sleepy." There was silence between the sorcerer and apprentice for a moment but then a soft smile had spread across his face showing that he wasn't ill at her actions. The sorcerer had a feeling that something was bothering her; he could just see the sadness that had consumed her eyes as though she was going to cry.

"Then let's not keep that stomach of your waiting." Sofia took his gloved hand having both to make their way to the kitchen.

Once the two friends had reached the Dining Hall Cedric pulled out her chair and then pushed it in for her. "Now, what kind of snack would you like?" The princess asked for a plate of chocolate chip cookies with a goblet of chocolate milk.

It didn't take long for the sorcerer to return with her order. He sat the food and drink in front of her then sat in a chair across from her. "Do you want to tell me what has you so upset?"

Sofia looked down at her plate of cookies Cedric had given her and picked up one cookie. "The thing is Mr. Cedric I have been sad all day. My father died on this very day and I have been sort of missing him." This had given Cedric understanding of her sadness.

"You do realize that whatever had happened to him, it's not your fault right?" Sofia nodded in answer to his question and began eating her cookies. As Cedric watched her eat he could tell the snack was beginning to make her feel better. This was good news, perhaps now the princess would fall asleep.

After consuming her snack Sofia then began to drink her chocolate milk. She sat the goblet down and began to rub her eyes.

"Even though I miss him sometimes I do at least remember that he's still with me. Not to mention it does make me thankful who I do have now like you, Wormwood, Baileywick, James, Amber, my animal friends like Clover, Mia and Robin and my step-father and mom." A smile spread across Cedric's face again as he listened to her.

After their little talk Cedric had put up the dirty dishes up and began to escort Sofia back to her chambers."So, I guess you feel better now?" Sofia nodded with a tired childish grin across her face.

"Yep but I do have a question for you though." Cedric raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he waited for her question. "What were doing up?" The sorcerer pulled out a few flowers from his basket that he conjured up.

"I was getting these moon flowers for my next potion. I couldn't get them during the day because you can only see them at this time of night." He then put the flowers back and used his wand to make his basket disappear.

Once they had reached her chambers Sofia hugged her mentor goodnight. "Thanks for the snack Mr. Cedric; you always seem to make me feel better." Cedric returned the hug.

"You're welcome, tomorrow after our lesson you'll repay me by helping me make Wormy try on his new outfit." Sofia giggled as she watched Cedric return to his normal picking at you attitude. "I have to repay you?" she asked pretending to whine.

"Yes, you made me stay up more than I had originally planned so it's your fault." He said smirking. Sofia shook her head in amusement then went inside her bedroom before her mentor could put anymore chores on her for keeping him up.

 _ **A/N:**_ Wow, I eventually did put some humor in this. I loved how this turned out and I hope you enjoyed reading this. So, now this will be the last of my sad stories. Next, I plan to go back into the humor genre! Please review!


End file.
